Hillery clinton
hillery clinton - 11/6/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/hillery-clinton/1/) Instigator: james94 (Con) Contender: masterdebator Round 1 james94: "I think mrs. clinton will make mr. clinton a good president sense shes unqualify for the position.Maybe mrs clinton will find a new man like mr. clinton found Monica.Is hillery up for grabs is she for illegals probably so." masterdebator: "I'm not quite sure where you are going with this debate, but please explain yourself better and I will gladly debate you." Round 2 james94: "I find that Hillary Clinton would not be qualified to be president for the following resaons. The first reason is that she is hypocritical due to the fact that she voted for the Iraq war but she claims to be against it .This backs up my claim that she has double standards. She is willing to give drivers licenses to illegal immigrants, which brings me to my next point of view. Mrs.Clinton wants to raise taxes so that we can balance the budget ,but I strongly disagree with this course of action.Mrs .Clinton has voted for tax cuts in congress as senator. which brings me to the point of double standards." masterdebator: "Hillary Clinton is qualified to be President of the United States. She is over 35 years of age, and she was born in the United States. Therefore, she is qualified. What I think you mean is that you don't like her views on some issues. As far as the Iraq war goes, a lot of people on the debate stands right now voted for the war. This is because we thought this war was worthy because, Bush was talking about weapons of mass destruction. Well it turns out that Bush miss informed us, and there is no weapons of mass destruction. It is okay to change your mind James. It does not mean that someone has double standards though. Another reason she supported this war at first is because Bush sugar coated this war, in saying that, "we will be treated as liberators," and, "it will be a slam dunk." "Slam dunk" meaning it will be easy right? No, we are still not done with this war, our economy is sinking because we are in so much debt, and were we treated as liberators, no. Call them what you want, but Iraq citizens are killing our men every day. As far as the illegal immigrants go, if you think we can send back millions of people to Mexico, we can't. They also help us out everyday, by cooking your food, up keeping your lawn, building your housing, and much much more! Why would it be a bad idea giving illegal immigrants driver's licenses when they drive cars here everyday anyways. Giving driver's licenses would help because it would require them to use insurance. Lastly about the taxes. Hillary wants to increase taxes to balance the budget, because Bush has gotten us into so much debt with this war. Hey, if you want our economy to boom again then we need to raise taxes in order to pay off our debts. This is the only way our currency will rise above the rest again. So in conclusion we have to raise our taxes, if we don't then eventually the peso will equal or even be worth more than our dollar." Round 3 james94: "Masterdebator, I still feel that Mrs.Clinton is not qualified , not because she was born on American soil but because she said one thing and did another. Hillary Clinton does not have the experience enough to run this country,although she might come off that she does. As to disagreeing about some of her other views and issues ,Yes I do due to the fact that I have my own opinoins. On to my next thought or opinion. She is an educated ,liberated sophisticated woman who would not be vocal about things that she knows. On to my next thought. Hillary Clinton voted for the Iraq war but claimed to be against it , that would show that she is a hypocrite.On to my next thought or point of view. She also wants to give drivers licenses to those immigrants that are not documented ,however if elected she would raise taxes on the middle class ,so that the middle class supports this country.On to my next point or opinion. I feel that Mrs.Clinton would run this country into the ground because of her views.We are not ready for that. On to my next thought Mrs.Clinton if elected president she would not regulate the gas prices in this country. She is not experienced enough to make this country great.On to my next point . That is why I feel she is not qualified to be the president of the United States of America.She does not answer the tough questions asked of her.If she is elected would she answer them then? She does not make tough decisions . If elected would she make clear decisions ? I think not on either." masterdebator: "James94, How many times are you going to tell us your opinion or point of view? In your last rebuttal you told us your "opinion or point of view" 12 times, but who's counting? Nobody needs to hear your opinion, debates need to be based on facts. "She is an educated ,liberated sophisticated woman who would not be vocal about things that she knows. On to my next thought." -James94 James94, this statement makes you seem like a misogynist. Are you? Are you trying to say that women that are sophisticated and that have an education, are not able to be vocal about things? Sir, come on, Hillary has been vocal about things her whole life. If she could not speak her mind, she would not be the number one democrat running right now. Like I said, I feel that giving illegal immigrants driver's licenses would help with the whole public safety issue, but Hillary does not. She in fact does not want to give illegal immigrants driver's licenses. How do I know this, last night I went to the Democrat debates at the University of Nevada Las Vegas (UNLV) (5 miles away from my house)! She does not want to give them status, making them feel welcome to the United States. Also because I went to these debates, I know she can speak her mind. "I feel that Mrs.Clinton would run this country into the ground because of her views.We are not ready for that." -James94 You feel Mrs. Clinton would run this country into the ground. News flash: economy in toilet, dollar lowest in 30 years, foreclosures at an all time high, world hates us, in debt to everyone, and etc. James, you think this country can go any lower, we are 6 feet under, ground level would be an improvement. Well, James opinions are like sphincters, everybody has them. Your debates are based on your opinion, this makes debating futile for you. James, the President of United States does not control the gas prices. Gas is like everything else in this country, imported mostly, other countries can put a price tag of what ever they want on it. Supply and demand. Supply and demand. Supply and demand. Sure, we don't have to purchase it from them, but it is a necessity, and the United States does not produce enough oil to run everyone's car. If you want to complain about gas prices, move to Europe where the average price of gas is around 6 dollars a gallon. Hillary is qualified. You don't like her qualities. So when you post again rethink your wording please. PS Thank you for finally spelling Hillary right!" Round 4 james94: "First of all the debate in nevada was bullshit. This country does not need Hillary clinton who is double standard. What she says and do is to diffrent things. Voting for her is like voting for bill clinton. Just because she was a senator does or first lady does not qualify her to be president.Don't believe what she says only what she does. She has voted on the side of the republicans and she really does support bush but she can't say because she is a democrat.She does not have the answers and has admitted that Ross Perot was right about the budget.WHen Hillary gives driver licenses to the illegals and people like you support her it will be your fault that America won't be here anymore will be communist because Hillary cannot and will not be able to run this country. AS far as universal health care she supports we don't need it, we need affordable health care for our people.PLUs raising taxes on the miidle class is not going to solve our problem.AS you might of found out in the debate in Nevada that our congress in session now has only 11 percent approval which is the worst in this country. 70 percent of Americans is against of giving driver license to the illegals. It is a fact that if the democrats nominate hillary that they will lose the election.The republicans would love to debate her because she is stupid and naive.To sum all this up Hillary could not do a good job as a senator how is she going to run this country? shes not.And the answer to your question about opinion its you who thinks like this." masterdebator: "You keep on saying she, "is double standard," - James I have already addressed you on this, but you have done nothing to refute it. Facts, not feelings. "Voting for her is like voting for bill clinton." -James If voting for her is like voting for Bill Clinton, then we should be in good shape in a few years. "Just because she was a senator does or first lady does not qualify her to be president." -James James, being a senator or being first lady does not qualify her to be president, but being 35 and over, and she was born in this country does. Her qualities will make her an excellent president. Just look at her approval rating while being senator. http://www.surveyusa.com... It is great! "AS far as universal health care she supports we don't need it, we need affordable health care for our people." -James We have affordable health care, some people with actual careers get it free. County hospitals such as University Medical Center of Las Vegas, NV, are losing money. All because of the many people who don't think about getting health care coverage. Do you think if car insurance wasn't required, all people would have it? No. If car insurance wasn't required, then people that were victims of an accident, would not get their car paid for. The hospitals are the victims, and do you know what? If everyone had health insurance then we would have even more affordable health care because, the insurance companies wouldn't have to jack up the prices because of the many who do not pay their hospital bills. "It is a fact that if the democrats nominate hillary that they will lose the election." -James Wow, where did you get your crystal ball? I wish I had one too! "The republicans would love to debate her because she is stupid and naive." -James James, your statement about if Hillary gets nominated she will lose is, "stupid and naï¿½ve." By the way, I would love to see her debate anyone of those Republicans, because she will crush them. "To sum all this up Hillary could not do a good job as a senator how is she going to run this country?" -James Once again James, check her approval rating. http://www.surveyusa.com..." Round 5 james94: "In conclusion to this debate, I still think that Hillary Clinton would not be the right person for the job of president due to the fact that that she is not as experienced as some of the other candidates.She has stated that she does not stand for universal health care but for affordable health care. On to my thought . Affordable to whom ?The Rich who can afford to pay higher prices to get that coverage? It is the rich who get what you call Affordable in comparison to Universal . Simply stated we as Americans should all have the privelege of decent health care.next please. Her qualities have nothing to do with her being president of the United States . She wants to raise taxes so that the American people can pay more to the government. Technically the American people have no voice in the decisions that the government makes. To sum this all up we as Americans should be informed as to decisions that our government makes so that we are included in that process . Hillary Clinton has proven to be two ways in her decision making. For this reason I believe that she would be a weak president, and therefore not qualified." masterdebator: "In conclusion, Hillary Clinton will make a great president. She is strong, smart, and unlike my opponents thoughts, she can speak really well. If you are looking for a president that we can approve of, she is the one. Her approval ratings during her senator years are amazing. Lastly, again about the health care system, if you look at the big picture of a universal health care system you will find it to be quite beneficial! Please remember when voting to pick the opponent who debated the best, and not the one who has the same opinion as you. Thank you James for spending the time to debate me. I am sure we both learned something from this experience, I know I did. Thank you for giving me some experience with debating. Happy Thanksgiving To All! -Masterdebator"